


Save Me.

by Destiels_baby95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, Love Letters, M/M, Murder, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester, True Mates, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_baby95/pseuds/Destiels_baby95
Summary: As Dean is learning how to be an official Omega, everyone around him is finding themselves in a constant battle to try and control him as he is the heir to the most powerful pack in the area. Everyone who is around him, wants him and his father who has lost all semblance of control seeks to control him and use him as a pawn in the games that further his wealth and status, going as far as selling his first born to the highest bidder.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Help me

**Author's Note:**

> I did add the rape/non con because of the beginning of this story, never fear, I could never damage that beautiful boy too much.
> 
> B.T.W. I unfortunately own nothing of Supernatural, If i did I would have made Dean and Castiel canon back in 4x1 lol

_‘Useless, Disgusting, filthy begging slut!’_ Deans mind kept replaying the words spat at him by his father. Dean had just done the ultimate thing to push John over the edge, he had presented _omega._ His head was fuzzy from the beating his father had graced him with, and though his body hurt all over the blows to his head had been the worst.

 _“_ Can’t you do anything right you little whore? Gotta bitch for a son now, how fucking embarrassing, should’ve sold you off the minute your mother died…” John took a deep drink from the bottle of Jack he grabbed off of the end table next to his worm leather chair and kicked off his boots, as he continued to mutter to himself, words too soft for Dean to understand.

When Dean had fallen because John had kicked the back of his knees forcing him to the ground, he felt the cramping of the newly oncoming heat slamming into his body. John had kicked his head multiple times and shaking off the dizzy lightheaded feeling was becoming increasingly difficult. Though what was making matters worse was his empty hole clenching painfully as slick escaped while John stood over him the bottle of liquor in one hand and a belt he had taken off in the other. His stomach dropped as he thought John was going to… no, not his father, his mind rebelled at the thought. He needed an alpha and Dean wanted the pain to stop desperately but he was sickened to think his father would do this to him.

It wasn’t as uncommon as most people thought, to have an alpha who was related to the omega become their mate. Usually and normally everybody blamed the omega because “omegas begged for it” Dean thought it was just another way for alphas to have their control and get away with rape and incest, but no one cared what he thought… No one but Sam anyways.

Dean looked up at him with tear swollen terrified eyes, waiting to see what was going to happen next, all Dean wanted to do was disappear to get away from the horrible pain inside of him spreading throughout the rest of his body, the cramping was all over getting worse the longer he was left without a knot inside of him.

“Look at you boy… sweating all over the floor like the bitch in heat you are, don’t worry boy, you should be happy, you _finally_ can please your alpha…”

 _‘Not my alpha!’_ Dean screamed stubbornly, even then refusing to bow to the man who he’d wanted to ask all this life, to get some type of recognition from.

 _‘Omega be calm,’_ The voice rang clear inside of his head.

Dean froze, the voice whatever it was had come out of no where and it made him pause, despite the pain running throughout his body everything in him screamed relief. He shivered slightly, the voice making him feel as if a sunburn had been cooled in his skin, his eyes closed as he gave his body over to the feeling. He didn’t even feel as John pulled his body closer to his by the hips, the growling in his ear as John scented his neck, pulling his hair roughly licking the small new gland on the left side making the omega in him unintentionally whimper with satisfaction at the thought of being claimed by an alpha, while Dean consciously and gradually became more content listening to the voice soothe his heated nerves.

 _‘You are not alone, Omega, I’m right here with you, I need to you to be still, let him closer.’_ Dean was aware the voice sounding labored, as if he were moving at a very fast pace.

Dean _seriously_ did not want to do that; at the gentle coaxing he relaxed his muscles listening to the praise of the Alphas voice. He moaned at the warm feeling of approval from his alpha. The unintentional noise made John become more brazen, holding onto Dean by the back of his neck, forcing him deeper into the dirty carpet, pressing him into presenting for him. The whispered sexual words meant nothing, the pain radiating throughout Deans body was child’s play now. The hard ridge of the knot on his ass as John ground against his eldest son, meant nothing. Dean couldn’t feel anything besides the warm feeling of his Alphas words cascading across his skin soothing the hurt from his father.

 _‘There you go, such a good Omega, my sweet boy, oh, I can’t wait until I can hold you and treat you like you deserve.’_ The warm honeyed voice in his head almost lulled him to sleep, like it was hypnotizing Dean with the intensity of the emotion that was involved with it.

 _‘Omega, force your head up as hard as you can!’_ Deans head shot itself into Johns nose knocking him out, the bottle of whiskey flying out of his hand and landing on the floor besides his head spilling over the carpet Dean watched in fascination as the color became darker. He hadn’t realized that John had gotten him out of his pants, his boxers halfway down his ass and the smell of alpha arousal and fear permeated the air. Dean whined again as his hole clenched on air, desperate for relief.

_‘Come to me Omega, my pack can protect you, follow the pull, I shall wait here for you. You won’t have to go far; I know you’re in heat, my love.’_

Dean looked up, his head slightly foggy from the blow he’d dealt to his father, coming to his senses about what he’d just done, he couldn’t believe he had knocked out an alpha, let alone one as big as John. He silently thanked Alpha and received a mental nod in return, he was uncomfortable not being able to see anyone but knowing there was a gesture. The Alpha breathed a sigh of relief, the cramping wasn’t that bad now, it seemed that the man had soothed all the pain inside him and helped defend himself from someone who should be there to protect him.

Dean felt so grateful to the Alpha his body melted with the praise that still rang in his ears. He quickly ran to his room, packing as much stuff as he could stole the money from his father’s wallet and took his jacket from his body where the scent of the alpha was strongest for protection. Kicking John once in the head and saying some very choice words in revenge he stole the keys to the impala and headed to Bobby’s where Sam was staying at for the long weekend.

Dean closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deep, taking in the crisp, cool scent of the early morning coming through the open windows. A light breeze teasing the dirty blond hair that was close to the sides of his head. He recognized the orange rosy rays of light beginning to raise in the distance and across the horizon, admiring the subtle ever-changing beauty of the sunrise. He enjoyed sunrises more than anything, he loved the thought that they brought light into a world where things seemed like the night would never end. Since his mother died Sam and the sun had been the only thing to make him warm, which was why the feeling of Alpha had been so shocking to him.

A deep gravelly voice that made him slick with desperation and want; He was still there in the back of his mind, calling to Dean as longing burst around his chest. Dean could literally feel his heart pulling him in the direction he knew Alpha was. Everything wanted to go to him, but he needed to reach Sam first, he couldn’t go back to John after this. The emotional and physical abuse was something Dean could protect him from, but never did he think that John could have been capable of something like this… However, the worst part of this was, he didn’t know if his father had ever propositioned Sam the same way he had with Dean. If Dean was even somewhat suspicious that John touched Sam that way he’d turn around and rip his throat out with his own teeth.

“ _Of course I would’ve ended up omega,_ ” Dean thought as he shook his head annoyed, John had never showed him another way there was really no other option for him, from the moment of his mother’s death John had shoved Sam into his arm and proclaimed him all but the child’s mother, forcing a job meant for a nursing omega, to become his. In pack eyes in times of troubles, such as the death of a nursing omega mother as Mary had been, nursing omegas would have taken care of same for the mourning period of the mated alpha. John had left the pack though, leaving behind Bobby, Ellen, Jody and all the others’ support blaming all of the troubles the Winchester family had faced on them.

Bobby never abandoned them though, he’d kept in touch almost as if he’d been their father, checking in every other day, annoying the ever loving shit out of John and had even taken both the boys in a time a two for a couple of weeks at a time, giving Dean a sight of normality into his childhood he’d been robbed of. He longed for the short weeks of being surrounded by other pack members, feeling safer than he can ever remember. The more the numbers in pack the more powerful the pack.

This was the first time in 16 years Dean had been separated from Sam since his birth and it was making him itch to be back with his pup. He knew logically Sam was his brother, but he’d raised him, and to Dean there was _nothing_ more important than his pup. Pack mentality got to him sometimes, pups were everyone’s, no matter the relationships between each other.

He sighed deep, feeling another round of the cramps of heat coming closer to him. He moaned as the slick dripped from his hole and his cock was rubbing against fabric of his boxers. The cramping of his belly forcing him to pull over on the side of the road. This was even more dangerous than being at home, an omega in their first heat attracted more Alphas than anything else. They could smell in the air the pheromones being released for the first time and that was the most attractive smell to them. ‘Like flies to shit,’ his father had always said, mocking omegas for being unable to control their scents during their heats.

He was 20 miles outside of Sioux Falls, 20 miles from his pack, where he could fall asleep in the comforting smell of and surroundings of his surrogate family, he longed for the warm strong arms of Bobby wanting for once to be the kid he was and fall apart, to cry while not being yelled at to ‘man up’ or to be kicked around like an unwanted pest in his own home. The tears started to fall as he turned up the heat shivering in the autumn morning, his light green eyes able to see the breaths from his lungs became quicker when the cramping increased.

Dean briefly remember sex orientation from school, stupid things running through his mind he thought he’d never think about again as the words popped into his head from the Alpha confirming everything.

 _‘Omegas run cooler in heats to protect the egg from becoming too hot, as we run hotter than humans. Alphas are designed to be the perfect counterpart as we run cooler during ruts and hotter in the heats of our mates as we are both the perfect opposites for the other.’_ Alphas voice drones on inside his head, confusing him.

 _‘Alpha...’_ Dean thought quietly, hoping to hear more of his Alphas voice and to get some answers himself.

_‘Yes omega?’_

_‘Why can I hear you? Help me… I ne- I need you… the pain, please Alpha.’_ Dean sobbed into the leather of the impala’s front seat, his slick sticking to the back of his thighs and soaking through his jeans into the front seat of the car. 

_‘You called to me, sweetheart. Your inner omega reached out to me in your first heat when you were in trouble with that... Exceedingly poor excuse for an alpha father… I assumed you would have come with Sam this last time; I could’ve been helping you from the start. I’m coming for you Dean, Bobby and Sam have told me much about you and are with me as well. I’m sure you don’t remember me; you were a child when you were taken from the pack, I had just come in.’_

Dean was confused until he reheard the last of the sentences the alpha had spoken which meant if He had Bobby and Sam with him coming to find Dean, he belonged to the Winchester pack his father had left Bobby in charge of. Dean moaned, uncaring of anything else as the voice of his alpha was urging on the heat, begging in his mind to be taken care of. His mind wandered deep, imagined being fucked to the point of orgasm had his hole clenching painfully around nothing. He imagined the soft-spoken words of his alpha, urging him along slowly, holding him carefully against himself as he pushed in and out of Deans willing body. So gently and filled with adoration that Deans eyes started to water at the imaginations of praise and love flowing from his body. The sharp contrast to how he felt earlier, disgust and self-hatred where nowhere to be found, there was only the love and the praise from his alpha… his _true_ alpha.

Dean was deep in thought when a howl rang through the air. Without thought Deans body reacted throwing his head back and answering the call of his alpha, howling in return as the heat subsided briefly. He turned his head into the seat, breathing in the familiar scent of the comforting leather when the door opened, and the face of an unknown man blocked the view of the light.

 _"I'm here, sweetheart, rest easy now..."_ The voice of his alpha was soft, the scent of him had Dean crying in relief, reaching up begging to be held. The man barked orders at two of the other people with him but Dean was lost in the scent that washed over him.

 _“Alpha,”_ Dean sighed mentally and aloud lovingly, before the pain become too much for his overworked body and he promptly passed out in the arms of his savior which wrapped themselves carefully around his aching body. 


	2. Uh, okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sexy dream and some needed tracking...
> 
> I do not own supernatural, sadly if I did Dean and Cas would've been together 11 seasons ago.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I have no beta lol

The boy in his arms was exhausted, that much was evident and the dark blue and purple bruises and welts surrounding his neck made Castiel unconsciously clench his arms tighter around the boy to protect him. this was not how he expected to meet his mate, he never expected to hear the desperate crying howl of his mate ring throughout his head in the middle of talking to Deans little brother. He had been in the process of trying to claim ownership over Sam and Dean trying to get them away from the abusive, pathetic piece of shit excuse for an Alpha father that they had. Sam had first shifted in the presence of multiple alphas and was terrified, Castiel being leader of the pack, had shifted to help him through the process, and in doing so he saw the multitude of abuse this boy had been through, though not nearly as bad as his older brother Dean.

It seemed it was Dean that took the majority of the beating’s John had decided he wanted to dish out and while Castiel fully understood the reasoning behind Dean taking them he was still understandably pissed about it. Castiel found his way into the car, kissing him lightly on the forehead and closed the door, leaving behind a jacket saturated with his scent to keep the boy sleeping peacefully. He was livid at the way his mate looked, still smelling of fear and desperation and his alpha wanted nothing more than to cuddle the boy and see him through this heat as only a mate could, but before anything could happened things needed to be put into order.

“Sam, I need you to get to Gabriel and tell him I need my cabin emptied and scent free of anyone else but me, I also need you to run as fast as you can, I will drive the rest of the way with your brother and meet with you all back at base.” Castiel’s voice was firm and held no room for argument, the others nodded and some of the other alphas that had come with him sniffed the air, their bodies reacting with the fresh omega. Castiel’s firm growl sent the noses straight to the ground and submissive in respect of their alpha and his mate.

Castiel shook his head, both amused and annoyed at the sign of submission from the others, whom were family and very close friends. It never failed to amuse him the amount of power he had in with such limited experience that he had, all he had was his family name and that alone, in his opinion should not have been enough to gain such respect. He huffed annoyed and glanced down at the boy sprawled across the wide front seat of the car, the bleeding had mostly stopped around his forehead and Castiel could smell that there would be no lasting damage or anything that wouldn’t be healed in time. His heart ached as he felt the loneliness of his mate as he curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest unconsciously protecting himself even in sleep. He moaned and Castiel knew it was only because of the heat making it presence known and Castiel wanted nothing more than to reach out and gather the boy closer to him. 

He was so hot, the first heat of his mate reaching out to him and pulling him into an unwilling rut to match the cycle of his newfound partner. However, the smell of the alpha around Dean was distracting enough to pull him out of it. He took a deep breath and made a decision he reached out to Michael and Gadreel, his two best trackers and called them forth. The deep brown matching wolves sat in front of him with their heads slightly bowed.

"Smell deep brothers, find and bring me this man who dared to hurt our house omega. Tell no one I have sent you out besides your mates, and Michael," Castiel paused as the wolf looked at him in concentration. "Do not underestimate John Winchester, I have heard plenty of stories from Bobby about this man, I want him alive." Castiel’s voice held no room for argument and he received a mental nod in return and the wolves darted in the direction of the Winchester family home.

He couldn’t believe this, and then again, he could. After everything Bobby had told him of John Winchester this came as no shock to him, he was however more than annoyed that his brothers had been able to talk him out of going to get Dean when Sam had came to be with Bobby for the weekend and he saw the amount of abuse inside the boys mind.

"Be safe boys," Castiel sent out looking down into the green eyes of the now awake boy.

"Please... Don't hurt me, I'm hiding from my father, he... He's probably going to be after me. I need to fin- why do you smell so good?" The boy asked sleepily, pushing himself away from Castiel and into the passenger seat.

"Questions can wait Dean, we need to get you back to the pack, your brother, Bobby and the others are anxious to see and meet you again. Go back to sleep, I promise no harm will come to you as long as I am here with you." Dean was lulled to sleep once again by the soothing sounds of Castiel’s voice.

_Dean knew he was dreaming, obviously he’d never actually done anything like this before, but the thought was making the heat go away and he wouldn’t stop for anything in the world._ _He felt Cas’ eyes on him as he observed his upper body, but it didn't hurry the need to watch and to touch him. Ignoring the choked-out words he watched the firmness of Cas’ powerful arms, the muscle packed on top of his stomach, and the sprinkle of soft springy hair on his chest. Tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles with his own fingertips, visually and tangibly exploring the body that had permanently left its mark upon his._

_"You’re so turned on, mate," Castiel commented looking into the beautiful gold eyes. Dean looked up at him, his expression hooded by arousal making his jaw slack, he looked… comforting, but also uncomfortable? He couldn't tell. “You look so beautiful, look at you… eyes turning a burning shade of gold and there’s a thin line of the green still around them… I always wondered if you would have your eye color still, your little fangs distended, your skin flushed, god your scent is going to make me cum before your sexy little body does.” Dean shivered against his body, rolling his hips into Castiel’s impatiently, becoming more aroused just hearing his voice say things against his skin. “Tell me what you want omega, I told you before you can have anything you would like if you could bring yourself to ask for it.”_

_"I want to feel your mouth… on me," Dean whispered shyly leaning his lips against Cas’ once more._

_Without a moment of hesitation, Castiel placed his hands on Deans waist, gently shifted their bodies until Dean was flat against the bed, pulling him by the hips so his legs hung off the bed, his ass on the edge and Cas was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Dean felt his lips gently covering his neck and collarbone, arching underneath him Cas started to chuckle as his lips slipped lower and lower. He opened the shirt, releasing his overheating skin to the cool air of the room surrounding them._

_"Where do you want to feel my mouth, omega?" Castiel growled, holding his tongue lightly against his navel._

_‘Damn your teasing Alpha!’ Dean screamed in his head; he didn’t know if unmated couples could hear each other but he assumed Cas could because he smiled against his belly chuckling softly as his tongue dipped inside his navel pulling it out and blowing on it gently. Dean shivered harder, moving his hands to tweak his own nipples, but the vibrations against his belly and the growl that followed had Dean moaning and slicking as his hands were taken in one of Castiel’s larger ones and held them tightly restraining him._

_‘Don’t make me tie you up, little Omega. I would have too much fun doing so and it’s too soon for you,’ Dean whimpered at the sound of the alpha inside of his head, he wanted more than anything to hear the sound in both his head and in person at the same time, he wanted the thoughts of him inside of him, he wanted to be encased inside of Castiel’s presence forever._

_Dean whimpered struggling against the bonds and pulled free grabbing the back of his head and pulled him against his chest, and Cas kissed his chest lightly trailing his tongue across the smooth skin, unmarred by hair. Letting out a soft cry of pleasure when took the nipple into his warm mouth, playing the sensitive tip with his tongue seductively. Dean reached down forgetting the shyness grabbing one of his hands to satisfy the neglected nipple, and he kissed his way over to it, tonguing the nipple into full hardness, as Dean became a mumbling mess._

_"Lower," He whined, trying to make him understand without saying the words that refused to come out._

_He laid back completely closing his eyes and feeling Cas’ movement slowly down his upper body, kissing ribs and naval. Deans toes curled in anticipation as he felt Cas’ hands separate his thighs, wrapping them carefully around his shoulders. Dean gasped as he felt Cas’ breath on the sensitive, wet flesh, and arched in impatience. His tongue softly and slowly licked the tip of the swollen cock, and moaned in rapture, ‘This is it, oh god… this is what I need- oh! Fuck, please alpha fuck m- Alpha!’ Dean thought shivering as the licks increased. He started to tighten his legs around Cas’ shoulders as he continued to lick up and down around his cock with slow, long licks._

_‘You beg so pretty for me omega, I can’t wait until you squeeze this tight little hole around my knot,’ Castiel’s voice rang out loud and clear inside his head, even as his mouth was on Dean and Dean was in heaven._

_“Dean!!!” Sam’s voice called… wait… Sammy? What the hell are you doing here?_

Dean was forced awake as Sam’s voice rang through the dream grabbing onto him and holding him tightly and granting him some semblance of reality after a dream like that, Dean breathed in the scent of family as his eyes met Castiel’s the smirk on his face told him he knew exactly what he had been dreaming, and was looking forward to more.


End file.
